Her Grades, Their Meeting Place
by meganine
Summary: Amu's going to get her grades from her favorite subject and she fails. No one's comfort seem to have an effect aside the one from a boy who always teases her. Can he do anything to change her grade? or would he eveen think to try? ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note:**

Meganine: Alright! I'm finished with my first one-shot.

Amu: Oh, you're there. What do you want us to do again? The last time you called us you put us in grave danger.

Meganine: Relax Amu. You'll be just fine here. No one is in a fight now. Ikuto will definitely enjoy this. *evil grin*

Ikuto: Oh really. What will happen? *Meganine whispers to Ikuto* Alright, this would be fun.

Amu: Crap, what are you planning again.

Ikuto: Nothing. Just something perverted.

Amu: Ugh, perverts never changes. Meganine, if something happens, I'm gonna kill you.

Meganine: Yeahm yeah, fine. But I'm sure you'll also love this fic. Who'd like to do announcing?

Miki: Me! Me! Meganine doesn't own shugo chara and all it's characters.

Ran: Me too! And this is meganine's first ever one shot.

Meganine: Enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

**==Her Grades, Their Meeting Place==**

* * *

**.:Meganine:.**

**Regular POV**

"Amu-chi, wait up!" shouted Yaya.

"I really have to hurry Yaya. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you next time." Amu said, runing towards the computer faculty room.

Today's the verification of grades and she's very excited to get the results from the subject she liked most... computer programing.

_This one's a sure pass. _She told herself. She really liked computer programming and got good grades from her exercises. All she needed is 65% and she'll have a passing score. _I just wished my 3 charas are here with me but they need to accompany Ami on a festival and I can't go so it's okay._

She ran inside (she even forgot to knock!) and walked straight to Yuri-sensei, her professor in computer programing.

"Excuse me ma'am but can I see my grades?" she asked her teacher.

"Oh yeah, sure you can." the teacher responded with a smile.

Yuri-sensei faced her computer and began clicking and typing. Amu told the teacher her surname and section. The teacher then highlighted Amu's name and also her final grade.

Amu is really excited. She can't keep her heart from beating too fast. She began reading on the computer monitor.

**Hinamori, Amu --- final grade: 56%**

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat stopped. She could not believe what her eyes are seeing. 56% means a failing score right. She's shocked and her mind's stagnant.

"Aaah, thank you ma'am." she said unconsiously in a whisper.

She walk out of the faculty room and closed the door. She still wouldn't let go of the door knob. She stood there for some time, with weak kness and sweating hands. She doesn't know what to do. She have _failed_ a subject, and it's not just an ordinary subject. It's the subject she liked most. It's the subject she felt confident in.

_Oh what would I do?_ Amu thought to herself.

Just then she heard a voice.

"Amu-chan what's wrong? You look so down." the girl with long purple hair said.

"Oh, Nadeshiko." Amu cried. She hugged Nadeshiko looking for comfort.

Nadeshiko hugged her back. "Amu, what's wrong?"

"I... I... f-f-failed in my subject." tears tempting to flow out of her eyes with every word.

"It's alright Amu. I know you did your best and besides it's only 1 unit." Nadeshiko said comforting Amu.

**Amu POV**

Nadeshiko accompained me outside near the woods.

We sat on a bench. She is still holding my hand. I know she's trying her best to comfort me but it seems like my body and mind is rejecting it. We sat there until it's time for the daily guardian meeting. We started walking towards the Garden when she said that I could go home to take a rest and she will explain it to the others.

I don't like the idea of ot meeting up with Tadase, but I do like the idea of taking a rest and so I agreed. Nadeshiko gave me a quick hug and made her way to the garden.

My idea of taking a rest is going to the woods and sitting underneath a tree. I don't want to go home. I don't know how would I face them. Just then something startled me.

"Boo." someone said to my ears.

I was really surprise and yet not surprised to see who is it. It's none other that the boy with midnight blue hair and eyes who always comes around to tease and disturb me.

"I-Ikuto!" I shouted (and I mean shout). He chuckled. "Man, you're so fun to tease."

"Don't forget me ~nya." Yoru said. He looks like he's searching for someone, I know that. "Do you happen to know where your Charas are?" he asked not looking at me, his cheeks in a little bit shade of red.

I forced myself to answer. I just want this conversation to end. "She's currently with my sister doing stuffs on the festival."

I didn't catch what he said to Ikuto but Ikuto just said, "Go!"

He chuckled for no reason. He leaned on the tree and started to talk to me "What are you doing here?"

I just frowned at him. Crap, if he knew I failed he will surely laugh and tease me for quite some time. This isn't good.

"Don't you know lips are made to curve upward and not downward."

"You know, gravity exists and it's suppose to pull things down to the center of the earth." I pouted.

"What's this, suddenly interested in science, aren't we?" He smirked. What's with his smirk? Why do I have to see it everyday?

I looked away from him

**Ikuto's POV**

She really seems odd. Usually she screams at me and chase me around. It's very unnatural of her to be this quiet.

"Are you alright?" Crap, did I just said that aloud. She'll surely laugh at my seriousness.

"I'm fine. But I am not in a mood for playing or teasing so you may go and find someone you can tease. I. am. okay."

She still didn't look at me. She said it alright but it takes more than just words to convince me. I can see she's lonely and hurt, I can feel it.

"You know, your not a good liar." I paused, thinking of something to get her attention.

"An average person tells 4 lies a day." I started. This one seems to be working. She's now looking at me. "All in all it's 1,460 lies a year for a total of 88,000 by the age of 60. And the most common are the words... _'I am okay'**."**_

She seemed surprised by what I said but still didn't talk.

"What have just happened, you look like you failed a subject?" I said just to break the unusual silence.

She froze. Did I hit the bullseye?

She forced a laugh. "Heh, heh, heh, it's just that I miss 9 percent and so I failed the subject I love. Heh, heh, heh."

She's... she's... she's crying. It's the first time I see her cry.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

**Amu's POV**

"Huh?" I replied.

He wiped a tear from my cheek. I was crying, and I don't know it. And, and, and in front of him. I looked down and hugged my knees and buried my face in it.

Thank goodness he doesn't tease me. I felt him move. I thought he left me alone cause most men who saw a crying lady will leave the lady alone. To my surprise, an arm gently snaked across my back.

I lifted my head to see it was Ikuto who is... who is hugging me.

If it's a normal day and he did this to me, I will surely push him or even punch him. But today's not a normal day. It's an abnormally sad and disappointing day. But right now, I'll let it be and besides even though I want to, my will crumbled under the warmth feeling that you are protected. It feels like everything will be just fine.

I began crying harder.

"Why... Why are you doing this? You should be teasing me by now." I said crying.

"I don't know..." he answered plainly. "...maybe because I love you."

"You're joking right. You're just teasing me."

"No." he whispered. He hugged me closer and planted a kiss on my forehead.

We stayed there under the tree for quite some time. My hard cry is slowly extinguished by the warmth I felt in my heart. It died down to sniffles and eventually I felt my eyelids getting heavy but before I retreated to sleep, I heard his voice.

"Amu, I love you. I promise to do anything for you."

Those words are all I need to chase all the bad feelings away.

**Ikuto's POV**

It feels strange to be in this position but I love the feeling. Reviewing what has happened, I smiled to myself. I have just confessed to the one I love. I have already said the words I'm dying to say for the past months. And the one who holds my heart is right here in my arms.

What am I thinking. If Amu knew what I'm thinking she'll surely tease me and laugh at me.

I looked at Amu. She seems to be peacefully sleeping. It's a good thing she stopped crying. Every tear she shed breaks my heart.

I stood up and carried her all the way to her room. I placed her on her bed, wrote a note and went out of her room through the balcony. Though I hate to leave her alone I have to, I don't want to break my promise.

I went to the computer faculty and asked for her portfolio (you know, the compilation of examinations and excercises). Fortunately, I didn't have much problem asking for it. I checked it out and to my surprise I saw one of her practical exams is only grade 10/100. I wonder why was that.

I talked to her professor and she checked her exam and guess what I found out. Her program didn't run all because of a tiny semi colon.

"It's such a bad thing she will fail because of this." Ms. Yuri, her professor said. "She's usually the last one to leave the computer laboratory."

I began reading on the screen.

**Hinamori_ --- Date: December 18, 2009 --- Time: 4:09pm**

"That seems odd." I said.

"What?" asked Ms. Yuri.

"This seems odd. The program was saved 4:09pm that day but if I remember correctly the period doesn't end until 4:30 in the afternoon."

I was there waiting for Ms. Yuri's decision. _Please, this is our only hope._

"Yeah, this is really odd. Maybe I can make an exemption since this is a result of a system bug."

She placed a semi colon where it is supposed to be and pressed the 'compile' button.

And... and... it WORKED!!! It worked perfectly.

She rechecked the program and changed Amu's score. From the low score of 10, the score became 85.

Great definitely great. And it had a huge effect on her grade. 13 points were added to her final grade.

She.. passed. This is great.

Ms. Yuri smiled at me.

"It's very lucky of Amu to find a boyfriend like you." she said.

...and that is something I would really like to happen.

**Amu's POV**

I woke up on my bed.

"Amu-chan, yeah thought you'll go to school." Su, one of my charas, said.

"Yeah, I was in school and I... I... failed."

"Whaaattttt!!!?" Ran screamed. "I really thought programing is a sure-pass subject."

"Yeah I thought so too." I whispered.

"Oh, Amu-chan. We found this near the bed."

Oh, a note. I wonder what it says.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_I need to go. I have to keep my promise._

_Stay there. Be back soon. I love you..._

_Would you care to give an answer?_

_-your soon-to-be boyfriend, Ikuto_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

...

......

.........

"Amu?" my charas inquired.

"Huh?" I unconsiously replied.

"What will we answer?"

I re-read the note, twice or thrice... I don't know maybe more than that.

"Amu-chan, your face looks like a tomato." My chara's giggled.

"Yeah, Amu-chan. Does that mean you _like _Ikuto?"

"I... I... I don't know?"

Do I like him? Do I? Oh great! Now I have to problems to handle.

Dia went in front of me. "Amu-chan, just listen to what your heart has to say?"

Then I heard a knock. I stood up and opened the door. Weird, no one's there.

I turned to get back to my bed only to see Ikuto and the 5 charas already on the bed.

"I-i-ikuto!!! How'd you get in here?" I shrieked.

"I knocked on the balcony, and instead of opening the right door you went to the wrong one." He smirked at me _again._

I looked at the charas and to my surprise Yoru's hand is with Miki's hand.

"A-are you two... you know..." I asked Miki. They both became... I don't know, embarassed.

"You know~nya. She answered me at the fest~nya." Yoru said happily.

"No!" Miki said. "It's just that.." She's my chara alright. She's as red as tomato.

If only I wasn't trouble with one, scratch that, two problems then maybe I'll rejoice for Miki. But for now, I just couldn't smile.

"Is that the product of gravity _again_? Do you want me to kill the gravity." Ikuto said pointing at my face.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Oh yeah, as if you can." she teasingly said.

"Watch me."

I began to turn on my laptop and connect to the internet.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Killing the gravity." I answered a matter-of-factly.

She seemed curious as I want her to be. I began clicking on the website of the Seiyo Academy and I let her read on the screen.

**Computer Programing --- Hinamori, Amu --- Final Grade: 69%**

She's shocked, I can see that. Her eyes are glued to the monitor screen.

"How-- Why-- When did this--" yeah, she really _is_ surprised.

She pouted. "I know, I know... this is all a big joke. You're teasing me again and I would like you to know that this is _not_ funny." Look at her pout, isn't that the most cute pout in the world. Huh, what am I thinking. I think I need to repair my mind.

"Amu, why wouldn't you believe me? I promised you didn't I?" I whispered.

Her eyes widened. Her face became red, bet she's reliving the scenario under the tree.

_"Amu, I love you. I promise to do anything for you."_

"You... you..." she still can't finish her sentences which is kinda... cute.

"Yeah, Ikuto went to your school and checked your records~nya. Seems like there's been a system error~nya." Yoru said. I sent him a death glare. That Yoru. I made a mental note to reward, uh I mean to punish him later.

She looked at me with a great, big, happy smile (which I love) and to my surprise she did the last thing I imagined she will do.

She hugged me and planted a swift kiss on my lips. Lips I tell you. Could that mean...?

Her charas are now dancing around her, celebrating for their nearly-lost victory.

I could not disturb her now. What she gave me as a reward is more than enough. I decided to leave them and let them celebrate.

**Amu's POV**

I saw him leave from the corner of my eye.

I don't know but I actually stopped him from leaving. I caught his sleeve (he's wearing his uniform) just in time before he jump. After that, time stopped. It's like we entered a world that entirely our own; the two of us, Ikuto's and mine.

Why did I stop him? I don't know. It just happened and my body moved with out even asking for my permission.

I'm still looking at him. I can see his midnight blue hair.

The owner of this blue hair surely has given a lot of things to me. He's given me laughter, and smiles, and blushes, and... and the opportunity to let someone see the real me.

He looked at me with widened eyes then came his smirk.

He pulled me and carried me like a princess.

"I-ikuto! W-where are y-you t-t-taking me?" I stuttered.

"Just wait and see, Princess Amu?" he said and his smirk got wider.

If there's color brighter that scarlet red then that's the color of my face. It's a good thing that the charas didn't follow us. Most probably, they're fussing over Miki and Yoru.

We, uh I mean _he_ jumped like a cat from wall to wall. I think we're getting higher and higher and the sky's getting darker and it's getting colder. A shiver went up my spine and it looks like Ikuto felt it too cause he carried me closer.

He stop at what I think is a rooftop of a building. He let me down on my own feet and he leaned at the railings of the rooftop.

I mirrored his move and looked at where he's looking. It was amazing. Colorful Lights are everywhere, there must be thousands of lights out there in the city. The city looks like stars in the black sky.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, lost in the beauty of the sight infront of me.

"Yeah, it is." his reply is also in a whisper.

I looked at him only to see my reflection in his midnight blue eyes. I quickly looked back to the lights.

**Ikuto's POV**

She seemed to be enjoying the view as she didn't notice me look at her. It's been a long time since I started looking at her like this.

My life was once centered on finding embryo. The thing that can fulfill every wish that your heart desires. At first, I thought that the embryo's in the form of an egg. Who knew it isn't? Who knew I've already had it before even realizing it.

The one thing that changed my entire life. And now, I'm looking at my very own embryo, the girl who's now here standing right beside me.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

Yeah, she is. Not only that, she's bright and happy and never gives up. She treasures her friends and family and will do everything for them. She's never afraid to voice out her thoughts.

She's fun to tease expecially seeing her at the brightest shade of red. He allowed me to see her real self and I began to show her mine too. It's fun to be with her that, without noticing, I began to fall deeply in love.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I answered back.

She looked at me with her honey-colored eyes and when she saw I'm lookinng at her, she quickly turned away.

Her face is at its brightest. She really is cute when she's blushing.

"Amu..." I started with a smirk. "Do you remember where we are?"

"N-no! Y-you brought us h-here in the first place." she stuttered attempting to use her outer character on me.

I just smirked wider. "Oh, you really didn't care about us, did you?"

"I, uh, I mean, uh... i-it's not that... uh..." he stuttered yet again.

"This is the place where we first met." I decided to cut what she's saying. "Though in that time, this building's only in construction."

She turned to look at me, must be checking if I'm just joking.

"This is the place where it all started." I paused. "Do you remember the note? You know I would love to have an answer." I have to have it now. The pressure is killing me and my hand began sweating. I've never been this nervous. I looked her intently in the eyes hoping she would look back and say 'yes' but her gaze just fell on the ground. I can't believe I'm saying this. I don't care what the answer is. I just have to know.

I lifted her chin and forced her eyes to look at me. I brought my face closer to hers until I can feel her breathing. I can see her face heating up. I can feel my own heartbeat run a race. This is it.

"I love you, Amu." I breathed out. I waited for her reply.

"I... I... I..." she whispered.

It was very painful, like my whole life broke down and a part of me was taken, never to come back. I felt hollow and empty inside.

I let her go and turned around.

"It's alright, Amu. I understand. There's a car waiting for you. They'll drive you home." I croaked.

**Amu's POV**

My mind's not working properly. I couldn't think of anything but him.

"I... I... I..." I really don't know how to start.

I was surprised when he let me go and turned away from me.

"It's alright, Amu. I understand. There's a car waiting for you. They'll drive you home." he said with misery I could not imagine.

_Wait!_ my mind is shouting _I'm not yet done. Let me finish speaking. _At that point, my eyes are brimming with tears.

The guy who always teases me is now walking away.

The guy that's always there for me.

The man that always makes me laugh.

The man who could take my worries away with just a single word.

The man who could make my heart skip with just a simple action.

The man who I love is right in front of me taking his leave.

He began to walk away from me and who knew that it would be that painful.

My chest hurt and it felt like my being is torn to pieces.

I lost my voice and tears began to flow. I couldn't do a thing but my body did something that saved me from all the misery.

I walked toward him... and hugged his back.

We stood ther frozen. I didn't know why but the moment I hugged him, everything seemed to be perfect and I lost track of everything.

He hold my arms turned around and hugged me tighter.

I hugged him back and let my tears do their exit from my eyes.

He caressed my hair and looked me in the eyes. His eyes hopeful.

"Would I take that as a yes." he whisphered with his husky voice.

I don't know what to say for the fear misunderstanding. So I did the only thing that I knew he would understand.

Right here, where our firsit meeting happened. I kissed him... full on the lips.

--

--

**Author's Note:**

Meganine: Whew! I never thought this could be _this_ long.

Yaya: Ooooh... why do I appear only on the first part. *pouts*

Meganine: *doesn't want to hear tantrums* Oh that's because important people came first.

Yaya: But I only have one line!!! *pouts*

Meganine: Oh, that's because I don't want you to be tired and all. Lest Amu and Ikuto be tired. Anyway, you have a line here, don't you?

Yaya: Yeah! You're right *stops and goes away*

Meganine: So much for that... How's the fanfic? Did you enjoy? RnR Onegai.


End file.
